Haunted
by Jupiter Girl
Summary: 'Him' I couldn't believe my eyes. How could they make me serve him for the rest of my life, the person who will more than likely die by my hands than someone else. How can I put his life before mine.. This job sucks.


_**Oh, My gosh. Its been so long since I decided to write again. I hope that you guys can forgive my absence from the writing scene. Forgive me? Anyway, I wanted to write something more original to get feedback and thoughts. So don't be shy, okay? Please review!**_

Prologue:

The ache in my heart made me double over. I never thought things would come to this and even though I reached

for him, the fingers of my hand straining, they missed. Dragging him away, I felt hands hold me back even

though I tried to fight them all off, using every bit of my training to try and get to him. Angry, he tried to fight them off as well, but with no luck. He didn't have even half of the training that I have had. But he managed to shrug loose a few of the guards but they quickly got to him before he reached me. "Be strong!" I could hear him shout, muffled by all the bodies in the room. They shoved him from the room, and away from my sight.

Shrugging a set a hand off my shoulders, body lurching, I already knew it was too late. The door had shut and the hands that

held me back fell back leaving me swaying where I stood.

I fell to my knees. Raising my hands to my face, I could feel my nails dig into my cheek as I screamed

a banshee's scream. With every bit of love, anger and resentment I screamed. Around me I could see my

capturers hold their ears, wincing. They left me there in the middle of the room with long scratches marring

my otherwise flawless skin.

I don't know how long it was when I uncurled my body from the fetal position. My eyes were sore and my

head swam. In me was an emptiness, and strangely, Guilt. Course it was my fault that this was the outcome.

Leaning up, I noticed a small tray at the edge of the wall, near the plane door. The room was empty asides a

small toilet and a bed. I guess they were afraid that I would find a weapon to use to hurt them or myself.

Boy were they surprised.

With shaking hands I reached for the small paper cup of water. I took a small sip to ease the burning

of my throat from all my sobbing. My hands shook so I tried to steady the cup by holding it with both hands.

My hair was a mess and my clothes were worse for wear. The pale pink skirt tail of my blouse was ripped and

the lacings of my pants were torn, showing my legs which were scraped and caked with dried blood. After

setting the cup back down I turned and studied my surroundings, in more detail. I was off in my training. I

should of noticed this first off, instead of acting like I did, but I guess that is what love does to you.

Such a weakness. I wasn't trained to love anyone. I was suppose to guard him with my life, to work and not let

emotions get in the way.  
>But let me rephrase. Its not like I COULDN'T feel emotions. I can, and I was suppose to. I just wasn't<p>

suppose to fall in love with my ward. It makes things too complicated.

Around me was nothing but white. It was enough to make me go mad, letting my thoughts get to me with

having no focus point. The bed was a single mattress, bare with odd stains splattered everywhere. Could be

worse, and I am sure at one point I have slept on worse. There was a lone window, but without standing on my

bed which was on the other side of the room, I couldn't see through it. The bathroom was.. well, no privacy

but i was lucky to even have that. The door was the only way to escape, eventually. It had no knob on my side

which would mean it could be opened only from the outside. In the small corner was a vent, but again, out of

reach without help. It didn't help the bed frame was molded to the floor, completely unmovable.

I was in for a long stay. Settling back against the wall, I pulled my legs up to my chest. Closing my

eyes I let my memories run though my mind. Now is better than never to review where things went wrong. or

Right. Or .. well, Who knows just yet.


End file.
